Light therapy generally involves applying light energy to increase the local temperature at a target location in a body, as a result of the absorption of photons distributed in the target tissue. The photon distribution, and therefore local temperature rise, is generally determined by the features of the light source and physical properties of the medium used for conveying the light to a target. Selective Photothermolysis Theory (SPT), which may be a physical foundation for many light treatments, typically involves choosing parameters of the therapeutic light being used, for example, wavelength, pulse magnitude and pulse duration, etc., in such way that the temperature rise is sufficiently large to incur required effects in a target, yet remain below a safety threshold in the surrounding tissues.